1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid link system and more particularly pertains to allowing the coupling of a hose to an existing sprinkler head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water handling devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water handling devices of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling hoses to sources of water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,071 to Kruer discloses an In-Ground Pull-Up Sprinkler With Above Ground Hose Connection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,732 to Buehler discloses a Fitting For Cleaning Water From Fluid Containing Systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,229 to Hayes et al. discloses an In Ground Pop-Up Sprinkler With Above Ground Hose Connection. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,501 to Thorne-Thomsen discloses a Quick Connect-Disconnect Hose Coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,905 to Burgess et al. discloses an Underground Sprinkler System and Methods for Winterizing and Installing the Same. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,150 to Bard et al. discloses a Multiple Purpose Irrigation Fitting.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe liquid links as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the liquid link according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the coupling of a hose to an existing sprinkler head.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved liquid link which can be used for allowing the coupling of a hose to an existing sprinkler head. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.